Talk:Gold Paladin/@comment-25833232-20140704202534/@comment-25833232-20140707022518
TT-TT i had a huge ass reply with reasons to ur posts but i accidentaly did the shortcut for refresh right whe it was almost ready so in gist solstius i agree with many of ur points and will add more units u suggested but however at this current time tripp is just not the best idea as well was the fact that tor is still indespensible as he allows much more lane manipulation and lets one fill the field for grand properly more often even in a bad hand 4 eliwood was a bit much but i still beleive taelysan should remain as for the fact that cards like vivian and kahedin dont have the best call targets in the deck right now unlike in peli where peli gave the pressure by existing in the deck however i had mentioned i dont let the cards skills control my tempo and playstyle as well as the fact that in the future im looking foward to attempting the stand trigger Catchegal due to the fact that he is a chance at a battlephase standing quality rear if called and stands allow bad collumns like a taelysan not on his skill or gareth to capetalize by going after rears as well as on his skill being able to hit like a brick i had a far more intricit and adressing response but i got trolled and had taken every point of urs solstius into account and remember grand doesnt want open spaces left he wants em filled lol sorry if any of this sounds rude it was rushed as i spend 30 minutes replying and then well it got lost in refresh so im typing as fast as i can no where near covering as many points as possible so ill try posting an edited build now based on the suggestions andmy decisions BEFORE Grade 0 FV:Small Scarlet Lion, Caria 4 elixir liberator 4 epona lib 4 silent punisher 4 Flame of victory Grade 1s 4 mark 4 Tor 4White Lion 2 Gareth Grade 2 4 Bagdamagus 4 Eliwood 3 Green Axe Knight Taelysan(8k when g3 is place on vg gain this gains 10k) Grade 3 4Salvation Lion,Grand Ezel Scissors 3 Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 1 Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel AFTER Grade 0 FV:Small Scarlet Lion, Caria 4 elixir liberator 4 epona lib 4 silent punisher 4 Flame of victory Grade 1s 4 mark 3Tor 3White Lion 2 Gareth 2 Kahedins(same reasons as vivian but more live and can replace triggers or grade 3s if needed however without a major unit like peli this should be more controlled and be used as a pressure bluff but post catchgal may interstingly gain the chance to give a standing quality call if lucky without commiting to chuking something like lop ear to my deck) Grade 2 4 Bagdamagus 3 Eliwood 2 Green Axe Knight Taelysan(8k when g3 is place on vg gain this gains 10k) 2 Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane(pressuring caller early game that can fall off late however at 2 it wont hurt much and best call targets are eliwood as i can receive more calls if needed taelysan to assure his skill, Bagdamagus and tor for better lane manipulation and lastly white lion for soul gain if i just couldnt lb at that time Grade 3 4Salvation Lion,Grand Ezel Scissors 3 Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel 1 Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel i want to add that post catchgal i may attempt anywhere from 7stand 5 crit to 12 stand however i am going to test what i prefer more post catchegals release on CFA please ive some opinions on the changes and the plans for the times to come